


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！05

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！05

一个月的作品准备时间很快就过去了。

在参赛网站点击了提交按钮的那天晚上，为了庆祝长久的努力，二宫和松本第一次夜不归宿。跟着堂本刚去各种地方玩，最后随便找了一个胶囊旅馆住了下来。可以看到东京的夜景，也算是带着两个小孩见了世面。

他们俩都是东京人，所以也没有这样外宿的经验。躺上床铺，夜晚时刻，两人又和堂本刚说了些关于理想和未来的话才渐渐入睡。

 

 

忙碌的日子马不停蹄的赶来。

结束了大赛，堂本刚又有了写生课要忙。跑去家乡奈良画大佛，在佛祖面前，他总能更加清晰的看到自己的内心。

他告诉自己，对堂本老师，追是肯定要追的，能追到自然好，追不到也不要太伤心。

一切顺其自然。

 

 

这边与堂本刚许久未见的堂本光一也在心里做着打算。

还没问清楚对方到底是什么心意，所以自己作为一个老师去追学生，总觉得有点放不下面子。可那个孩子是真的很对自己胃口——

堂本刚清纯起来清纯的要命，一双鹿眼眨巴眨巴，能看到你心里去。可他同时又是性感的，露出的细白胳膊，仿佛有魔力一般勾引自己。

他也是整洁的，衣服好看，发型适合，偶尔的配饰打扮，无一不表达堂本刚个性的时尚和自我的态度。可同时，他的小胡子和鬓角，又让自己觉得像是大叔癖好。

明明就是个刚过20的小毛孩，怎么会这么有意思，让自己情不自禁就去想他。

就是喜欢吧。

自己倒也承认的大方。

下周去了见到他，一定要和他说清楚。

 

堂本光一没想到，机会很快就来了。

 

 

结束了一周写生的堂本刚回到东京，万万没想到这场雨会突然之间变得如此之大。天空是深灰色，头顶的云仿佛还想再降低一些，压得人喘不过气来。

可他没有直接回学校，而是去了一家商场。自己预约小蛋糕的票券，过了今天就失效了。他可是好不容易才约到的。

 

这家来自法国的蛋糕品牌，一经登陆就被广大甜食爱好者一约而空。堂本刚预约到这两个，已经是开业第二年的事了。

他站在店铺内，香甜的味道，浓郁到像是淋浴一般。庆幸还好自己来了，不然是真的要后悔！

拿到了心心念念的草莓蛋糕，这大雨天要怎么带回去又成了问题，自己还答应给高桥的女朋友也带一个呢…

正当他思考着怎样才能在大雨中返校，还能保护好小蛋糕的时候，身后传来了熟悉的声音——

“堂本同学？”

嗯？是堂本老师的声音？

“真的是你！你怎么在这里？”

 

堂本刚也在惊讶，再看到堂本光一手里的咖啡就更疑惑了。

“老师好…我刚写生回来，过来拿预约的蛋糕。老师你……专门跑来商场买咖啡吗？”

堂本光一有这么勤快吗？看他穿的这身运动服也不像啊……

 

“我就住楼上，下来买一杯咖啡。”

 

“哦～原来如此……”

楼上？楼上那可是高级公寓啊……买的？租的？反正不管哪个，对堂本光一来说都是小钱吧。

老师就住这里诶，好帅……

 

“下这么大的雨，你怎么回去啊？头发都是湿的，没带伞吗？”

堂本光一有些焦急的问他。

 

“啊……出门就没带伞，回来也不知道下雨了…我也正想怎么回去呢，说不定等一等雨就小了……”

 

“那上来我家等吧，把头发擦一擦，小心别感冒发烧——”

说完就示意他跟自己走。

 

“不了不了不用了老师！我在这里等就行！”

去自己喜欢的人家？太突然了！怎么可能！

 

“嗯？怎么了？我又不会吃了你。”

堂本光一意外的笑了起来。

“上来吧，要是明天看到你流鼻涕淌眼泪，我会很愧疚的——明明能帮你。”

 

很真诚，堂本光一自认为没有破绽。不会被堂本刚看出来，自己的特别关心。

 

这个理由他还真是不知道再怎么拒绝了，既然堂本老师邀请，他就大方去吧。

不过心里到想的是，明天周日啊，本来也见不到的…

 

 

一路上，堂本刚还是觉得不妥，抛开他喜欢堂本光一不谈，老师让学生去自己家里……就算是特殊情况吧…唉…自己还是不要去了吧。

他抬起头，正要开口，被堂本光一锋利的眼神怼了回去。

还是乖乖跟着走吧。

 

 

电梯一层层上升，在20层以上的某处停了下来。期间堂本刚一直在想堂本光一此举到底有什么意思。

是单纯的关爱学生吗？可是有哪个老师会让学生去自己家啊？没有的吧！那就只能是，堂本光一对他是和对别人不一样的。

 

如果是这样的话就好了。

他自私的幻想着。

 

堂本光一从电梯反光的墙壁上观察着身后的男孩，看着他脸上不知为而何患得患失的表情，嘴角轻轻上扬。

不知道小脑袋里又在想什么。不过这可真是天赐的好机会啊，该怎么好好利用呢？

 

 

堂本光一的家里很简洁，但是出乎堂本刚的意料，他居然是个在客厅铺地毯的人。有一只小狗出来迎接，在光一老师脚边快乐地打转。

“这是我家女儿，pan！pan～～来和这个哥哥打招呼，よし、よし、よし子～～～～～”

说完把叫做pan的狗狗像抱小孩一样抱了起来，蹭着鼻子，十分亲昵。

 

自己居然在羡慕一只狗…

 

可是这样的堂本老师也太惊喜吧！光是看到他养狗就足够惊讶，他居然……居然还是会和狗狗这样互动的人！

 

“啊～不好意思，我和pan一开始玩就忍不住了。我家狗狗可爱吧，她是世界上最可爱的狗狗～对吧pan小姐～噫呦噫呦～～～～”

堂本老师实在是……

可爱过头了吧！！

 

 

堂本光一平时看起来是个很直男的人，衣服没什么亮色，生活也很规律，在学校从来不做多余的事。堂本刚也没想过，他的私生活到底是怎么样的。此刻看到还是稍微有点意外。

L字的沙发是淡淡的奶茶色，看起来很结实很有质感。茶几是大理石纹的案几，配上深棕色的木质桌腿，典雅又朴素。地毯大概是驼色与卡其色之间的某种颜色，小小的吉娃娃正在上边打滚。

不过他还是总结了一下，虽然看起来是意想不到的品位，但仔细想想确实很堂本光一的风格。

低调沉稳。多金又帅。

 

 

只是此时比起家装，他更在意的是，外边的雨根本没有变小的意思，反而越下越大。

根本就像是存心不让他返校。

 

 

这时堂本刚的电话响了起来，是高桥打来的。他向堂本光一挥了挥手机，走向窗边。

“小刚啊，你怎么还没回来？”

听筒传来高桥焦急的声音。

 

“唉……我直接到这个蛋糕店来了……”

看看茶几上的两个小盒子，再看看此刻的大雨，只觉得是罪过。

 

“什么？你怎么——哎，算了算了，那我估计你回不来，学校已经被淹了，我们都出不去了。”

 

“这么严重吗？”

 

“肯定是哪里堵了，你要不就在外边先住一晚吧？”

 

“啊…………”

有些不情愿，正在叹息的时候，身后传来了用悄悄话音量说话的声音——

“没事儿—你今晚就住我这里吧——让你同学放心——”

 

“……”

堂本刚眉毛纠在一起，三角嘴向下瘪，犹豫的目光看着堂本光一。委屈又可爱。

 

“小刚？你在干嘛？别发愁啦，赶去找个住的地方吧！记得关好门窗，给我打电话报平安。”

 

“嗯…好……我知道啦，谢谢你…”

挂了电话，堂本光一又说了一遍让堂本刚留下来。住什么酒店宾馆，怎么可能有我这舒服，我这还不要钱。

还有老师的关怀。

 

“那今天，就麻烦老师啦！”

说完一个标准的深鞠躬。

 

既然确定留宿，堂本光一就立刻让他去泡个澡，驱驱寒气。堂本刚倒是不需要衣服，自己包里装了一周的换洗衣服。洗完澡出来只穿了堂本光一的睡衣，男孩瘦瘦的身体，穿着他的衣服稍显宽大，弄得光一老师差点把持不住自己。

 

晚饭也是堂本光一来做的。

虽然堂本刚泡澡的时候就在想，今天自己要做点好吃的报答老师。但出去了却看到，堂本光一已经把一些菜和汤在餐桌上摆好了，还让他先去吹头发，米饭自己来盛。

 

傍晚时分，家里已经开了灯。暖黄色光线，让堂本光一显得格外温柔。

也给了堂本刚一种，好像他们已经在一起很久的错觉。

 

普通的家常便饭，堂本刚吃的狼吞虎咽。如愿以偿地看到了老师眼角的那条小鱼，堂本刚再次跟自己确认，这个人，自己追定了。

 

堂本光一的心里也七上八下，明明是天大的好机会，自己却畏首畏尾。这都到睡觉时间了，你总不能这会去跟学生说，咱俩一起睡吧。

堂本刚抱着自己一直背着的陪睡娃娃，在客房门口和堂本光一乖乖道了晚安，并且再次谢过“堂本老师”，才关上了门去睡觉。

 

错失良机啊！！堂本光一！

就这样一边烦恼一边打游戏到凌晨才睡。要不是专门定了闹钟，他今早怕是见不到堂本刚了。

 

 

站在玄关处，男孩看着眼前熊猫眼的男人，忍俊不禁。

 

明明困的要死，却还是坚持要送自己。刚刚老师从主卧门里冲出来，喊着“堂本同学，堂本同学走了吗？”的迷糊样子，怎么叫人不心动呢？

 

“老师你不用送我啦～我又不是不认识路。”堂本刚接过堂本光一递来的外套。

 

“那我送你到电梯…”

其实想说的是，这就要走了吗，不再多待一会儿吗？我真的是不小心起来晚了，留下来吃个早饭再走？

 

“嘿嘿嘿那好吧～”

 

堂本光一给穿好外套的人又拿过书包和袋子，他昨晚很细心的把刚换下的衣服都洗了烘干，装了起来。这也让堂本刚今早看到后开心的不行。

堂本刚心里一阵柔软，觉得堂本光一完全可以给自己想要的安全感。

老家的妈妈，也总是会在玄关给自己拿书包，给自己整理衣服，然后教导一些需要注意的琐事。这次自己回来前，还特地装了些自己爱吃的小零食。他也给堂本光一留了一些，不知道这个大叔什么时候能发现。

 

就是这样的瞬间，让他觉得生活无比美好。

即便雨过天晴的阳光，也没有此刻的堂本光一温暖。

 

无言一直到堂本刚站进电梯里。

男孩突然转过身，看着堂本光一的眼睛说：

“老师，还记得我们第一次对话的时候，我说的那句话吗？”

 

第一次？在教室那次？表白那次？他突然问这干什么？

“嗯…记得倒是记得……怎么了？”

 

男孩低头深吸一口气，再抬头认真的看着他——

“老师，如果我说我那句话是认真的，你会考虑一下和我的关系吗？”

 

在堂本光一尚在反应的时候，电梯门慢慢关上了，男孩羞涩的笑脸一点点变小，消失。

 

他说什么？

表白是认真的？！！！！

 

等他反应过来去按电梯的开门键的时候，堂本刚已经下到了个位数的楼层。看了眼自己只穿了条睡裤，裸着上身，也不能就这么跑下楼去。他立刻转身回家去，想拿手机联系。可打开通讯录，却发现自己并没有堂本刚的联系方式。

回身看到茶几上，还放着堂本刚昨晚坚持要留给他的草莓蛋糕，堂本光一大喊出声：

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

太没用了，自己可是一句表白的话都还没说过呢啊。

 

高级公寓震了震，楼上的长濑老师和他家的咪酱都不约而同的发颤。

 

堂本刚走出大楼，抬起头看了看。只觉得果然上去了一次，就不会觉得这栋楼有这么高了啊。他站在楼下，拿出画满了大佛的素描本，就地在最后一页认真的写下——

目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！

(虽然他今天没穿，嘻嘻嘻。)

 

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你！

比心❤≧▽≦)


End file.
